


The Captain's Life

by zimniysoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, but i found it among my writings so why not, it's very vague cause i wrote it for school lmfao, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimniysoldat/pseuds/zimniysoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just when things were finally getting better they got worse. Murphy’s Law struck again, as it seemed always did in the Captain’s life."</p>
<p>Just a little inside look into Steve's life after the events of The Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Life

It was dark and stormy day, a blond man stood out in the rain paying no mind to the water that was making him look like a drowned kitten. His cerulean eyes were transfixed on one thing and one thing only, his mind was as well. While the graveyard was flowing with verdant, it was simultaneously murky due to the weather. Desperately the man tried to dissemble his true feelings but if anyone knew him well enough, and if they were with him it would be painfully obvious his true feelings. Distraught. The twenty-seven year old was absolutely distraught as he stared at the tombstone of his old friend. Finally, a tear slipped from his face and it splattered on the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, though it went unnoticed as it was already soaked from the rain that was increasingly getting worse.

With a sniffle, he unfolded the paper and slowly turned his blurry and bleared gaze from the almost primordial grey stone to the eulogy he wrote, yet knew would never execute. There were two reasons why he would never use the speech. The first was that it was written while he was so emotional that half of it was verbiage and the other was because his best friend died many years ago. It was a mystery as how he was still alive without his trustworthy and quite frankly of one of his best friends, someone that he relied on verily. It was something out of a nightmare and frankly credence. Everything was so strange and not what he would ever expect from life. People assume that when they get older life immediately turns into some utopian place but it doesn’t. It is nefarious with sadness and not a place for this man, life had turned him from a feckless young man to a seasoned and stoic soldier. He had been alone for quite some time, long enough to have made some new friends, yet he still remained unwonted without his old war friends at his side. That only made seeing this particular grave so much worse. Here was someone that he had a growing propinquity with that he’d never see again. Never laugh with, never fight with, never tease, never hide and then evince himself in a way that would scare the other horribly, never….anything. So why was he there? Well it seemed that his best friend was alive, but he was not the man he once was instead replaced by a amnesiac manipulated soldier. Just when things were finally getting better they got worse. Murphy’s Law struck again, as it seemed always did in the Captain’s life.


End file.
